Intercambio
by AlisperFan001
Summary: Hola este es mi primer Fic , esta historia no se va a tratar tanto de Manny y Frida esta Historia esta basada en Maria Rivera Plata Peligrosa espero que les guste este Fic es Dedicado a : La Tigresa dj .


Hola este es mi primer Fic , esta historia no se va a tratar tanto de Manny y Frida esta Historia esta basada en Maria Rivera (Plata Peligrosa) espero que les guste este Fic es Dedicado a : **La Tigresa dj . **

El Tigre le pertenece a : Jorge R. Gutiérrez & Sandra Equihua.

_**Intercambio **_

Un Día normal en la Cuidad Milagro, en la escuela Leone; Manny y Frida se encontraban en clase de Español, la cual no prestaban mucha atención ya que solo se la pasaban secreteando sobre su plan para fugarse de la escuela temprano ya que querían llegar muy pronto a los juegos Maya porque iba a llegar una nuevo videojuego y querían ser los primeros en usarlo.

-Manny que te parece si en la hora del recreo nos metemos en los botes de basura y cuando la saquen los 2 ya estaremos fuera de la escuela y podemos ir a los juegos Maya. – decía Frida susurrando

-Ahhh ...es asqueroso meternos en el bote de basura y además apestaremos.-decía Manny

- Bueno no tengo otro plan….si quieres buscamos un lugar que sea demasiado aburrido que no tenga importancia alguna….y tu te transformas en el Tigre y lanzas una de tus garras sobre el edificio de los Juegos Maya y nos vamos de aquí

-Es excelente Frida, Ahhh pero un lugar donde casi nadie va mmm... Pero cual? –

-LA BIBLOTECAAA – gritaron Manny y Frida al mismo tiempo

-Manny, Frida dejen de estar gritando en el salón- les dijo la Srita. Lupita un poco molesta.

Lo sentimos Maestra es que Frida y yo queremos ir ala Biblioteca para... estudiar sobre el tema.-

Esta bien pero háganlo después de la clase –

Deacuerdo – dijeron manny y Frida .

Al terminar la hora Manny y Frida agarraron sus mochilas y se fueron volando ala biblioteca, al llegar ahí vieron que no había ninguna persona entraron con mucha cautela y abrieron una ventana del la sala y Manny giro su hebilla y se transformo en el Tigre, lanzando así su garra sobre aquel edificio cercano, en cuanto escucharon la voz de Maria

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera- dijo Maria molesta

- Mamá- dijo Manny muy sorprendido

- Que estas haciendo jovencito , no estarás tratando de fugarte o si?-

- Nooo… claro que noo –

-Sopes se me había olvidado la bibliotecaria – dijo Frida en voz baja

-Entonces porque estas transformado en el Tigre y con una garra en aquel edificio??-

- Ahh.. Fueron los zombis-

-las vacas locas-

-el chupacabras-

-los aliens-

- Ya! Este bien no importa, Mijo por una parte que bueno que estas aquí porque te quiero decir algo muy importante –

- Que es mama?-

- Me voy a ir de viaje por un pequeño tiempo-

- A donde mama?- contesto Manny muy confuso

- A un pequeño pueblo que esta cercas de la Ciudad Milagro , no recuerdo el nombre del pueblo pero no importa –

-Y que vas a hacer haya?-

- Voy a visitar a una persona muy cercana a mi aunque claro ya casi no hablamos pero estoy segura de que al verme saltara de emoción-

-Quien es?

- a tu Tía: Salma Rivera.

- ¿Mi Tía? – contesto Manny muy sorprendido y confuso

- Así es mijo, iré a visitar a mi hermana –dijo en conclusión Maria

-Y Cuando te vas ?-

- Mañana-

- Mañana!!! –

- Si mañana me iré solo estaré haya unos cuantos días es poco -

- Ahhh esta bien, te echare mucho de menos- dijo manny al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo a su mama

-Yo también mijo –

Ya en la tarde Manny y Frida se dirijian alos Juego Maya iban lo mas rapido que podian , en cuando llegaron vieron el letrero en grande : CERRADO POR REPARACION .

Quuuueeee!!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Como de que cerrado por reparacion – decia Manny muy molesto

Sopes y nosotros tratando de salir de escuela temprano y solo para que este cerrado no es justo – decia Frida muy molesta

Y ahora que vamos a hacer en toda la tarde? – decia Frida sin espranza alguna

Mmmm.. no lo se que tal si vamos al carnaval – decia Manny

Deacuerdo-dijo Frida

**_Continuara.. _**

Bueno que les parecio :D lose lose esta aburrido -.- si ya lo se apenas se me da la inspiracion nimodo tarda mucho ... ya el siguiente Capitulo va estar un poco mejor ... solo dejen que me siga llegando mas inspiraciony seguire escribiendo este fic .Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :)

Peace & Love

**AlisperFan001**


End file.
